The present disclosure relates to nano-magnetic element arrays and, more particularly, to a nano-magnetic element array comprising multiple multi-level current drivers for selectively controlling the states (e.g., erase, switch and store) of multiple groups of nano-magnetic elements.
Recently, nano-magnetic elements have been incorporated into both memory arrays and logic arrays to provide significant energy savings as compared to conventional complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) memory or logic arrays. The nano-magnetic elements in such arrays are field-coupled and they require a pulsed magnetic field to alter their logical and/or conductive state. For example, in a typical nano-magnetic element array, groups of nano-magnetic elements are disposed in close proximity to a conductive line (also referred to herein as a current-clock line). Each group can comprise one or more nano-magnetic elements and each nano-magnetic element can comprise one or more nano-magnets. For example, each nano-magnetic element can comprise a row of evenly spaced nano-magnets. In any case, each nano-magnet can be responsive to a current pulse, which is applied to the conductive line by a clock circuit-controlled current driver. The current pulse creates a magnetic field, which causes the state and, particularly, the polarity of the adjacent nano-magnets in the nano-magnetic elements to switch. However, when the number and density of nano-magnetic elements in an array are high and the conductive line adjacent to these elements is long, the resistance-capacitance (RC) time constant of the conductive line can negatively impact the speed and physical functionality of the array. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved nano-magnetic element array that allows for greater speed and functionality.